Secrets
by onelifeonedirection
Summary: There's a new doctor at Erinsborough Hospital, but what link does she have to Kyle and will she actually make Rhys...nice?
1. Chapter 1

I walked in through the doors of the hospital and towards my office. I was almost there when I bumped into someone.

'Watch where you're going.' I immediately snapped at them before taking a look at them. She looked about 24 with dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a bun so I couldn't tell how long it was. She had light blue eyes that I recognised somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She was about 5 foot 4 and quite pretty. But what struck me the most about her was the fact that she was wearing a tag round her neck that showed that she worked here and yet, I didn't recognise her. Well, except for the eyes. It was odd as I had made sure that I knew all of the pretty females that worked in the hospital, who knows when I might need to use one of them. But I had never laid eyes on her before.

'I'm really sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going.' She said to me.

'Don't worry about it, but I don't believe we've met before. I'm Rhys Lawson.' I said as I offered a hand to her, she took it and shook it.

'We've never met before as today is my first day, I'm Mia Canning.' She said and all of a sudden it clicked in my head. I recognised the eyes as they were the same as Kyle's. She must be related to him somehow.

'Well, it's very nice to meet you Mia and welcome to Erinsborough Hospital.' I greeted her with a smile and she smiled back warmly.

'Thank you, do you think you could show me where reception is as I'm completely lost in this maze.' She said to me with a laugh.

'Of course, it's right this way.' I said as I led her to reception. When we got there, we met one of the nurses.

'Ah, Dr Lawson, I see you've already met Dr. Canning. Is it ok if she stays with you on your shift? It'll just be for today so that she can get a feel for the place and then tomorrow she'll start on her own.' The nurse asked me.

'Yeah ok.' I replied as I picked up my list of patients for today. 'You're in for a treat today Mia, first up we have Mrs. Victoria Marks, she's 89 and is in with pneumonia but she isn't letting that stop her being grouchy and demanding. I'm not quite sure why her husband keeps on coming in to visit her.' I said to Mia as we set off to room 183 where Mrs. Marks was staying.

* * *

After getting through three hours worth of patients, I decided that it was time to take a break so Mia and I went down to Harold's to grab a coffee. We sat down at one of the tables outside and began to talk.

'So, are you related to Kyle Canning then?' I enquired; I noticed that the grip on her cup got tighter.

'Yeah.' She replied bluntly, I probably should have taken this as a sign to stop prying, but instead I decided to delve in a bit deeper.

'So does he know that you're here then?' I asked her.

'No and I'd like to keep it that way thank you.' She replied in the same blunt fashion as before. Unfortunately for the both of us, I'm not very good at taking hints so I pressed further.

'How come, he's an alright guy although, come to think of it, he's never mentioned you before and he's normally so-'

'Kyle and I don't get along, ok! Now can you just drop it Rhys, I don't want to talk about it.' She snapped at me and I shut up. We sat in silence for a bit before she spoke again, in a softer tone than before.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that last time I saw Kyle, we got into a massive argument and we've never resolved it. Why did you want to know, do you know him?' She explained to me.

'It's alright and yeah I know him, you could say that we were friends in a way.' I told her as I drank the last dregs of my coffee. 'Come on, we better be getting back to the hospital then shouldn't we.' I said as I stood up, Mia drained the last of her coffee and stood up as well. We then made our way back to the hospital.

'Well that's us done for today.' I said as we finished seeing to the last patient.

'Oh wow, I can't believe how quickly today went.' She said to me with a smile.

'I know, although, I do have to say that today was fairly busy. Sometimes you get days when you get so bored, I've considered making someone ill just so that I can treat them on those kinds of days.' I said to her and we both laughed.

'I understand what you mean.' She replied as we clocked out and left the building together.

'Do you want to go for a drink?' I asked her hopefully, she's very pretty and seems quite nice as well.

'I would but I can't, I moved into my new apartment yesterday and I really need to start unpacking as one night of living out of boxes was enough for me.' She explained with an apologetic look on her face.

'It's ok, why don't I come and help you, it'll take less time and plus, I can bring takeaway as you're going to need to eat.' I replied with a smile.

'Are you sure you don't mind?' She asked me.

'I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't ok. How about I go back to my place, get changed, pick up some takeaway and then come round to yours.' I said and she nodded in agreement.

'That sounds great. Here's my number and my address and I'll see you later I guess.' She said as she took my phone out of my hand, put in her number and address and gave me back my phone.

'I'll see you later then.' I said with a smile

'Yeah, see you later.' She said as she got into her car. I got into mine as well and drove home as quickly as traffic laws would allow me to. Kyle was in and sat on the sofa watching TV when I got home, I contemplated telling him about Mia but, as I wanted to stay on her good side, I decided not to. Instead I just greeted Kyle in my usual nonchalant way before heading off to my room to get changed. I came out about 20 minutes later after having got changed into something more comfortable and calling Charlie's and placing an order for takeaway. When I left my room I was greeted by Jade and Kyle.

'Where are you going all dressed up like that?' Jade asked me teasingly.

'Does it mind?' I asked as I picked up my keys.

'Oh secretive, so what do you want to get from her this time, money, power, fame?' Jade asked me again.

'None of the above now if you don't mind.' I said as I left the house, as I walked out I heard Jade call after me 'don't hurt her as I don't want someone coming round her angry and looking for you.' I just shook it off and got in my car. I went to Charlie's and picked up the takeaway, thankfully not bumping into anyone that I knew. I then checked Mia's address on my phone and set off. It took me about ten minutes to find her apartment; I found the right number and then knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open to reveal Mia stood there in faded blue jeans and a red and white striped t-shirt with only white socks on her feet.

'Hey, I've already started moving everything around but come in.' She said and I walked into the bare apartment, the only thing that decorated it were boxes scattered around. We quickly got stuck in, unpacking everything and Mia deciding where everything was going to go. After a few hours she had the basics all set up, cutlery, bed, sofa. Those sorts of things.

'Wow, it's starting to look like a proper home now. Thanks for this Rhys; it would have taken me ages to do all of this by myself.' She said to me with a smile.

'You're welcome, I'm glad I could help.' I replied as I thought to myself that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**And I think that this may be the beginning of a beautiful new story. My exams are now done, finally, so I can start updating and writing again, I have some of a new chapter of Lose Somebody written already, I just need to type it up as I write a lot of my stories by hand first but that should be up soon as I'm bored already and my exams only finished on wednesday. Anyway, please review it and tell me what you think, there aren't any stories about Rhys which I don't understand as he's a complete and utter BAMF and I love him so please review :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Mia had been working at the hospital for about six weeks now, we were becoming good friends but there was something about her, something that I really liked about her. But everytime I tried to ask her out she completely shot me down. It was ok though, I still got to spend time with her and I'll make her mine eventually. I had just finished with a patient when Mia rushed up to me, her face filled with worry.

'Rhys, Dr. Lawson, I need your help.' She said as she composed herself in front of the patient.

'Of course, just give me a minute and I'll help you out.' I told her and she nodded, she was clearly impatient but she waited for me. Once I had finished with my patient I turned back to her.

'So what's wrong?' I asked her and the words came tumbling out of her mouth as if she had been holding them in.

'A patient just came into A&E and I was asked to treat them, I got given their file and it's Kyle in there. Please Rhys, you have to treat him, I can't do this. Please, you have to do this for me.' She pleaded with me; the worry was in her eyes.

'Ok I'll do it, but later on I want you to tell me everything, why you two aren't talking anymore. Ok?' I asked her and she nodded furiously whilst hugging me.

'Thank you and ok I'll tell you everything, please just get in there.' She said as she gave me a file and pointed me to the room that Kyle must have been in. I walked through the door and I got a weird look from Kyle and Jade.

'What are you doing here?' Kyle asked me and I rolled my eyes.

'I work here. Now what have you done?' I asked him.

'But the nurse that was here before said that the doctor's a bit busy but she'll be here in a minute. Now dude, last time that I checked, you were a dude. Or have you not been telling us something?' Kyle said seriously whilst Jade was holding back a laugh.

'The doctor that was meant to see you got a bit held up so she asked me to see you. Now what have you done.' I said brushing it off.

'Oh right, I was helping Jade move some equipment and I dropped it on my foot, I think I might have sprained it.' He said as he pointed to his right foot, it was considerably larger than his left.

'Ok then, well I'll get an x-ray sorted out for you and we can see what's going on.' I said to him, I left the room to find Mia stood outside of the room.

'Are you ok?' I asked her quietly so that Jade and Kyle wouldn't hear me.

'Yeah I'm fine, when are you finished?' She asked just as quietly.

'Not much longer, I'll just get this x-ray sorted for Kyle and then we can go.' I said and panic crossed her face.

'Why does he need an x-ray?' She asked, worry and concern seeping through her voice and into her words.

'He dropped some of his girlfriend's fitness equipment on his foot so I want to see if it's broken or just sprained.' I explained and she nodded, the panic and worry in her face decreased slightly.

'Ok then, well you better go and get that sorted out then.' She said as her professionalism came back into her voice.

'OK then, I'll meet you outside in about fifteen or twenty minutes, is that ok?' I asked her and she nodded.

'I'll see you then.' She said before walking away. I rushed getting the x-ray sorted out, using every favour that I was owed to get it done first knowing that Mia needed to talk and there may not be another opportunity where she would be willing to tell me what happened. After a lot of sweet talking I got Kyle's results printed as quickly as they possibly could.

'It looks like you were right and you have fractured it, you're going to need some crutches which I can set you up with and then you can go, just make sure you sign all of the discharge papers on the way out.' I told him and he nodded but Jade gave me a funny look.

'What's wrong with you?' She asked me, I looked at her in surprise, what was she on about?

'What do you mean?' I replied with a sigh.

'You got all of that done really fast, normally we'd be waiting for ages to have the x-ray and then get the results back, you must have pulled a lot of strings to get that done. So what have you broken this time?' She asked me sceptically.

'I haven't broken anything, there was no-one else waiting to get x-rayed so you got through quicker than normal, that's all.' I said as I laughed it off slightly, Jade gave me a look as if to say that she didn't believe a word I was saying but she left it, so I think I got away with it. I left the room and as I passed a nurse I asked them to sort out some crutches for Kyle and to get his discharge forms sorted out. Once I had sorted all of that out I grabbed my things, clocked out and rushed outside to find Mia waiting for me outside the door.

'You ready to go?' I asked and she nodded as we both got into my car. We drove in silence to her apartment, no words were spoken until after we were in Mia's apartment, the door firmly shut behind us and we were sat on her sofa.

'So do you want to tell me what's going on then?' I asked her and she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

'Kyle and I are cousins; I'm Dane's younger sister. When we were growing up, Kyle, Dane and I were inseparable. You couldn't get any closer than us three. As we got older Kyle and Dane became very protective of me, especially when it came to boys. Their theory was that if a boy every hurt me, then they would put their head through a wall. It was ok at first; it was cute in a way. But then it got boring and irritating. If you know Kyle, then I expect you've met Gran as well and you know how Kyle will do whatever she wants him to do.

'When I was about sixteen I got into an argument with Kyle, it was massive and it was horrible. I had just been on a date and when we got back to my place Kyle was waiting for us and threatened him which obviously scared him off. I had never been so angry and I just let rip at Kyle, I said some awful things and he said awful things back. I said that he was a suck up to Gran; I said that he was stupid and that he would never be able to do anything with his life, oh the hurt in his eyes when I said that. It was horrible.

'After that practically the whole family turned on me, Dane, Gran, Aunty Sharon, all of them. They still spoke to me, but they were colder with me than before. I haven't spoken to Kyle since our argument. As soon as I left school I went to university as far away as I could get, if I had known that Kyle lived here then there's no way that I would have taken this job.' She told me, I'm not sure when but sometime during her explanation she had taken hold of my hand, I squeezed it reassuringly.

'Do you think you'd ever want to see him again?' I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

'I don't know. I reckon he hates me so I doubt he'd ever want to see me again. But I'm not sure. When I saw that he was in that room I just panicked, I didn't know what to do. Something was telling me to just go in there, I haven't seen him in years, it's likely that he wouldn't have even recognised me but thank you for dealing with it all as the majority of me was telling me to stay away from that room at all costs. So thank you.' She said to me with a smile, all of a sudden an idea popped into my head.

'Why don't you come to my place, I don't think my house-mates will be in so it'll be empty and it's a bit different.' I suggested, it was half true, Jade and Kyle had been talking about going out tonight but I suspect, what with Kyle having just been in hospital, they'd be staying in for the night. It was worth a try; just to see what would happen if they saw each other.

'Yeah sure, just let me get changed, I'll be back in a minute.' She said before letting go of my hand, getting up of the sofa and going into her bedroom. How much harm could this do? If they see each other then maybe they might be able to sort it out after all, Mia had said that they hadn't seen each other for years, so Kyle probably wants to sort it out anyway. He's a nice guy so it's likely. This shouldn't be too bad. Like she had said, she was out in just a few minutes. We left the apartment, Mia making sure that she had definitely locked the door behind her, we got in my car and drove to my place, Kyle's van was parked outside but luckily Mia didn't see the name on the side of it. We walked into the house and it appeared to be empty, no-one in the living room and no-one in the kitchen, maybe they were at Toadie and Sonya's looking after Callum or something. We sat down on the sofa and as I tried to find the remote Kyle hobbled out from the bedroom.

'Jade is that you…' He trailed off as he noticed Mia and I. 'Mia?' He asked and she stood up quicker than I thought humanly possible.

'What are you doing here?' She asked him nervously.

'I live here, what are you doing here and what are you doing with Rhys?' Kyle responded sounding confused but happy for some reason.

'You live here; I thought you said that you didn't think that anyone would be in?' She said as she turned on me. 'You set me up, you knew that he'd be in because of his foot and you thought that you would try and get us talking again. I honestly trusted you Rhys, that's why I told you everything and you just go and throw it back in my face. I think it would be best if you just stayed away from me.' She said before grabbing her bag and exiting the house. I went to go after her but I felt a hand grab me by the collar and throw me against the wall. I was faced with an angry Kyle.

'I may have a busted foot but these crutches can come in handy when I want to hurt someone and you hurt Mia so it looks like you'll be on the receiving end of these things.' He growled at me, Mia was right when she said that he was protective.

'I didn't mean to hurt her, she told me what happened with you two, I knew that you'd be in so I thought that if you two saw each other then maybe you'd be able to talk. I knew it was a bit of a risk but at least you know that she's here. Surely that's a good thing and you must still care about her if you're willing to hurt me for her.' I said to him and he slowly let go of me and stepped back.

'It doesn't take much for me to want to hurt you but you're right, of course I still care about her, she's my cousin. We were like brother and sister, you can't just stop caring. But how do you know her?' He asked as he sat on the sofa, I sat down opposite him.

'She's a new doctor at the hospital, she started a few weeks ago, she was the doctor that was meant to treat you earlier but when she saw that it was you, she asked me to do it and I agreed as long as she told me what had happened between you two.' I explained.

'I didn't realise how much I missed her before now. I really want to make it up with her, do you think she'd want to if she knew that I did as well?' He asked me hopefully.

'Why don't you ask her for yourself?' I asked as I nodded towards the door, Kyle turned round to see Mia stood there. He got up and walked towards her.

'I'm sorry.' She said before he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

'It's ok, I forgave you a long time ago, I just want my cousin back.' He said to her.

'I really missed you, I'm glad I came here now.' She replied as she stood back from him slightly.

'So am I, thanks Rhys, you know, for bringing her here. Means a lot dude.' Kyle said as he turned to me and smiled.

'It was nothing.' I said as I stood up and went to leave but Mia stopped me, she pulled me into a hug whilst whispering in my ear 'thank you, I might take you up on that offer to go out, if you're still up for it?'

'I'd love to.' I whispered back before letting go of her and walking out the house, leaving Kyle and Mia to catch up.

* * *

**Ok so here's the next chapter, I really hope that you like it and it's especially long for you :)**

**fitnessfan1973: ****I'm really glad that you're liking it already and you're right, we need more Rhys stories as he is an amazing character, I don't get why their aren't more and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) **


End file.
